


不许离开10

by zimofeiyu



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimofeiyu/pseuds/zimofeiyu





	不许离开10

第十章

“走吧。”singto的声音响起，说这句话的同时，他的下身早已肿胀得发疼了。

　　他回头看了看坐在地上一脸迷茫的krist，笑了一下，解释到。

　　“换个地方。”

　　krist也随之一笑，看到krist笑时，singto的心突然停跳了一拍。

　　这样他都在满足么？自己到底做了什么？

　　但很快这种心痛与悸动又被下身的肿痛所替代。他粗鲁的拉起了krist。

被singto扯进豪华轿车中的krist还未坐稳，便又被singto按到了跨下。

　　“kit，上次你不是说要用口的吗？”

　　singto故意停顿了一下，他眯起了眼睛，“那么我们现在来学习一下吧。”

　　 “现在？”krist瞪大了眼睛看向singto，而singto只是点了点头。

“等...等...等一下，这个...”

　　“什么？”为了不让krist再找任何借口，singto又继续说：“如果我不满意，要惩罚的。”

　　同时，他用手挑起了krist的下巴，让krist后仰的脖颈呈现出优美的弧度。

　　“好吧~~~我尽量...”

　　singto也没有再说话，只是扯住了krist的头发，让他仰头张开了嘴，然后把他的硕大硬塞到krist温暖湿润的进食通道中。

喉间巨大的冲击让krist想呕吐，singto霸道的气味毫不容情地灌注在舌尖。

　　“喂，愣着做什么？”

　　singto见krist不动，便说了一句，krist只好忍着痛苦，勉强用舌尖上下舔着singto的灼热。

　　他只觉得牙关又酸又痛，连合上的力气都没有，krist此时很想不通，为什么影片中的人，双方都很享受。而此刻自己却难受的要死。

krist在singto的胯下，微微地睁开了眼，被汗水打湿的脸，微微紧蹙的眉，再加上此时痛苦的样子，不但没有让singto心疼，反而刺激了singto的欲望。

　　不知为什么，此时的krist让singto产生了一种想要调戏一下的想法。

　　“这...也叫口交？”singto叹了一口气，随后大力的将他的“凶器”拔出。

没等krist反应他又将那“凶器”插了进去，突来的大力几乎要把krist的喉管捅破。

　　krist的眉越皱越紧，他此时觉得身上的力气不断的在流失，他可以感觉到有一种晕眩的感觉袭来。

白色的液体从krist嘴角流下，滑落到了下颚。

　　“kit，你真让我发狂。”

　　singto华丽的嗓音有些沙哑。

　　在他快要射出来时，他抽出了krist口中的分身。

　　“总算完了....”krist轻声叹了一声，然后他虚弱的靠在singto脚上喘气，他有些失神。

“过来。”

　　意犹未尽的singto对krist勾勾手指。还来？krist的眼神中闪过一丝畏惧，但很快又被掩盖。

　　“到我怀里来。”

　　说着，singto抓住了krist的手腕，然后扒下了krist的衣服，让krist赤裸的背靠在自己的衬衣上。

　　慢慢地，singto轻轻地吻着krist，从额头到嘴，载从嘴一点点向下滑落，这是krist第一次被singto这样温柔的吻，他有些恍惚。

singto贪婪地用牙齿享受着krist的甜美。

　　“唔...”

　　krist闷哼了一声，随之而来的是脖子上的剧痛，他再也忍不住大吼“singto！你是妖怪吗？为什么又咬我？不吃人肉活不下去啊？我今天可不想再留牙印了！你...唔...”

　　krist还没发泄完，singto便吻上了他的嘴。

“kit，我想要你。”

　　singto温柔地说，krist竟为这温柔地语气愣了一下神，但很快他便全身肌肉紧绷。

　　“你太累了，好好休息。”

　　singto的话立刻使krist轻松下来。

　　“我只是不想现在把你做的晕过去，那不符合我的美学。”

　　说完，singto又一次发自内心温柔地吻上了krist，而krist这次也发自内心地回吻。

拥吻过后，singto静静地看着怀中熟睡的人，kit，我只是一时心软，中了你的毒，当我发现时，我已经爱上了你，毒素瞬间蔓延了。

　　怎么办？告诉我，现在该怎么办？

　　我已经无路可退了。

　　就让我好好爱你吧，我已经停不下来了，即使我知道我伤害了你。

　　我只是不想，让你离开，也不许你离开，原谅我的过去好吗？singto陷入了默默地沉思。

ps：下集预告~~~下集会有h （是很美好的那种h— —） 而且h过后会有一篇非常甜蜜的约会(*^__^*) 嘻嘻……尽请期待~~~~~


End file.
